peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkseed - Halloween Special W/ PushingUpRoses! (Part 2)
PBG and PushingUpRoses continue to play Darkseed. Synopsis PBG remembers that he has to go to the graveyard. PushingUpRoses disagrees. PBG wants to see a dead body! PBG needs to check the clock to find something in there. PushingUpRoses tells PBG that he is going to edit the video to make it look like he is right! The clock won't open, so they agree to go to the graveyard. PBG is convincing PushingUpRoses that she was wrong. They arrive at the Tuttle, and PBG opens the door puzzle. PBG spills everybody's ashes over him, which horrifies PushingUpRoses! He finds the key! PushingUpRoses points out a Monkey Island reference. The clock is soon opened, and PBG is given his next clue to the graveyard. The character picks up the phone and holds it for several seconds before deciding that he has no one to call! He looks into the mirror and turns into a alien for a moment. The character sleeps, takes medicine and takes a shower. He listens to the radio in the car for a clue. PushingUpRoses is worried that they missed something in day 1. PBG didn't read the diary, so he does. They discuss how the mirror was moved around the house. PushingUpRoses continues to go through the instructions. She says that PBG needs to wait until 10am. It is past 1pm! They decide to reset and try again. It gets to 10am, and they wait for the doorbell, but it doesn't ring. PBG thinks he has to read the journal on day 1. He goes back to his old save file. After reading the diary, the doorbell rings at 10am! That was ridiculous! PBG doesn't get to read the whole message. PBG tries to explain the minuscule things that get missed will cause the character to die at the end of the day. They head to the dark world, and PBG is scared. PBG has no idea what to do in the dark world. The dark world is a mirror of the real house. They need to unlock the secret passage in order to progress. The woman on the radio has advised PBG to steal guns from the police, and keep doors open! PBG thinks that several things around are supposed to look like a penis. PBG teleports upstairs, to find another closed door. He heads back to open the correct door, and teleports again. PushingUpRoses doesn't want to see the penis again! PBG thinks that penises are scary! PBG heads to the balcony and looks around. PushingUpRoses wants PBG to pull the lever, unsure of whether he should do it or not. He gets electrocuted and dies! PBG realizes that he needs the gloves! After pulling the lever, the front door opens. PBG wants to play Darkseed 2! PushingUpRoses doesn't! PushingUpRoses has had comments from people wanting them to play Darkseed, and is worried that she'll get more now for Darkseed 2. This game is supposed to be serious. Darkseed 2 is hilarious. PBG is digging up all the graves! Turns out he did it for no reason! He has a new journal piece. The aliens have escaped, so he has to break his car! He gets arrested, and picks up the cup. PushingUpRoses reminds him that he needs to hide his money, bobby pin and gloves. He hits the tin cup on the cell door to annoy the policeman. PushingUpRoses remembers that he has the business card. He gets out of jail. PBG is screwed as the police station is closed after 6, and he can't steal the gun. He heads back to a previous save file and has to be quick. PBG does everything faster. He walks like a grandpa. This is PBG's fault, as he wanted to dig up everyone's grave! He gets back into the cell, gets to the station and steals the gun. It is 4.59. They have an hour to spare! Category:One-offs Category:Videos